Disclaimer
Please have a look at our legal disclaimer before sending in your inquiry regarding Walt Disney Pictures Wiki and its content. Please note that no messages directed to Walt Disney Pictures, The Walt Disney Company, or The Walt Disney Studios. will be forwarded to them or responded to. Thank you. Full Disclaimer Walt Disney Pictures Wiki (located at www.disneypictures.wikia.com), its graphics and written content is © Walt Disney Pictures Wiki, unless stated otherwise. Copying or redistributing any of the copyrighted material of ourself/site is strictly forbidden without our written consent. All original photos and articles are © their respective owners and no copyright infringement is intended. If you see something on the site that is copyrighted to you and you wish to have it taken down, do contact the Walt Disney Pictures Wiki (disneypictureswiki@removeoutlook.com) or founder, Katerina Sykes and we will promptly remove the material. Walt Disney Pictures Wiki was created purely for entertainment purposes – by the fans, for the fans – and the staff do not profit from this site in any way. Walt Disney Pictures Wiki is an unofficial fansite and encyclopedia dedicated to Walt Disney Pictures and Disney/Pixar films – their official site is located at www.waltdisneystudios.com. Walt Disney Pictures Wiki is in no way in contact or affiliated with Walt Disney Pictures, The Walt Disney Company, The Walt Disney Studios, or Pixar. The staff do not know anyone associated with the companies, nor are they a part of the staff. Thus, you cannot contact Walt Disney through us. Copyright If you choose to use any of the content featured at Walt Disney Pictures Wiki (e.g. information, pictures) on your website, a credit would be most appreciated – knowing someone’s work is being appreciated is always encouraging. However, redistribution of the graphics and fan content, including fan graphics, icons, layouts and whatnot, featured at Walt Disney Pictures Wiki and explicit copying our work (coding, layout) is strictly forbidden. Whenever material not copyrighted to the site is used, full credit is given, whenever possible. Please note that fan content contributed to this site is not copyrighted to us, but rather their respective artists/authors. It is your responsibility to contact them for permission to feature their work(s) on your website. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to contact us via katerinasykes@removegmail.com or disneypictureswiki@removeoutlook.com. Thank you for your cooperation. Enjoy your stay at Walt Disney Pictures Wiki. F.A.Q Please read our Frequently Asked Questions as well as our legal disclaimer before sending in your question regarding Walt Disney Pictures Wiki and its content. Thank you. Concerning Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Studios, or The Walt Disney Company Are you staff at Walt Disney Pictures, The Walt Disney Studio, The Walt Disney Company, or Pixar? / Do you know the filmmakers/actors/animators? / Have you met any of them? Walt Disney Pictures Wiki is in no way in touch with Walt Disney Pictures, The Walt Disney Studio, The Walt Disney Company, or Pixar. We don’t know their staff, have never met their staff, nor is are they a part of the staff. Please refer to our legal disclaimer for details. Is DisneyPictures.Wikia.com the official Walt Disney Pictures website? No. Walt Disney Pictures Wiki is an unofficial wiki – we are not affiliated with either Walt Disney Pictures or their staff. Their official website is located at www.waltdisneystudios.com. Does the staff at Walt Disney Pictures ever visit DisneyPictures.Wikia.com? Maybe, but we can’t know. If their staff ever visited or want to let us know that they did, we’re sure we’ll receive an official communication. Will you forward my message/letter to Walt Disney Pictures? No, sorry. We are not in touch with Walt Disney Pictures, The Walt Disney Studios, or The Walt Disney Company, so you cannot contact them through us. Any messages/letters directed to her will only be ignored and deleted if sent to us. Try their official twitter, @DisneyPictures. Concerning Walt Disney Pictures Wiki & It's Content Do you own the pics in the gallery? Can I repost them? ''' Walt Disney Pictures Wiki does not claim ownership over any of the photos featured in the gallery, unless stated otherwise; the photos are not copyrighted to Walt Disney Pictures Wiki. '''Is there a way to join the staff of Walt Disney Pictures Wiki? We will only consider adding new admins if you are an active user and post on our wiki regularly. What programs do you use for the site? Photo Pos Pro & Picmonkey.com. Will you make me a layout/site for free/if I pay? We don’t build fansites for others, but ocasionally we design (without coding) for other sites in exchange of image accounts, photos and sometimes money, but we don’t make free designs. Contact us if you are interested in getting a design for your own wiki and if we have time, we’ll be happy to help you out. Why haven’t you answered my emails? We run a large number of other wikis alongside Walt Disney Pictures Wiki, and all emails regarding them as well as Walt Disney Pictures Wiki go to the same address. So we get many emails on a daily basis, and it is impossible for us to respond to them all. But we always try to reply to all of them. If your question was not answered in the above FAQ, feel free to send it in at disneypictureswiki@removeoutlook.com. Don’t forget to add an appropriate subject title to your email! Thanks!